His Majesty's Colonial Government in Bengal
History In 1745 Lieutenant General Richard Venables was made the Governor of Bengal and set about building up the British Military in the Area and Imposing the Laws of Great Britain upon the People of Bengal, This lead to numerous small scale rebellions that were quickly crushed by the skill and determination of the British Army. When in 1746 General Venables decided to reorganise the army into a suitable peace keeping force he had to decide wither or not to split the British Forces into small groups or just two larger forces controlling a certain amount of territory, Venables decided to put One Company in charge of peace keeping in a 12 mile radius of their main base and also decided to build a number of Fortifications to house these British Troops. He Also founded the First Sepoy Regiments under the Direct Control of the East India Trading Company, Trained by the Army and fighting alongside them, The Sepoys were a brilliant new fighting force the British had mustered. Also Bengal was split into four Sections under the control of Venables, but with a Military Officer Governing the certain Section he was allocated. Governors These are the current governors of the Territory of Bengal, if you wish to add some please feel free to, but please ask first in the comments! *North Bengal ~ Major Ishamel Venables *Eastern Bengal ~ Colonel Charles Salibury *Southern Bengal ~ Lieutenant General Richard Venables *Western Bengal ~ Colonel Albert Spark EITC Officials The British East India Trading Company is currently looking for trade and commerce officials to serve in Bengal, please state in comments if you wish to take on a position. *EITC Board Representative ~ Lieutenant General Richard Venables *EITC Sepoy Commander ~ Major Ishamel Venables *EITC Trade Director ~ Jason Brawlmartin *EITC Calcutta Customs Official ~ Nicholas Sharkhayes *EITC Admiral ~ Admiral Lord Sven Daggersteel Other Governmental Positions These are all important parts to the Running of the Colony Apply in Comments Please *Representative of Native Affairs ~ Lady Elizabeth Spark *Head of Taxation Collection ~ Colonel Charles Salisbury *Director of Bank of England Calcutta Branch ~ Jason Brawlmartin *Aide De Camp to Venables ~ Colonel Richard Luther *Diplomatic Relations Officer ~ Albert Spark Diplomatic Relationships We have very good diplomatic status at the moment though we are currently going through some tensions with Nepal, which is a tiny Monarch country of very little significance at this time. Sweden, Switzerland, France, and Romanian Trade ships are always welcomed to Port in the Ports of Bengal! Main Economical Exports these are the top three exports by British East India Company ships in 1746... #Tea #Silk #Rice but also exported are sugar, valuable diamonds and other jewels, as well as fine rugs and animal skins as well as certain medical herbs etc. Population British 12%, Native Indian 83%, French 6%, Spanish 2%, Romanian 2%, Germanic 1% Main Religions Christianity is the main religion of the European settlers of India, whilst Hinduism and Islam are the main beliefs of the Natives, the following charts shows the main religious population of Bengal *Christianity 23% *Muslim 16% *Hinduism 67% Thanks you for Visiting Bengal, Have a nice day! :D Category:Role-Play Category:Governments Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO Category:British Empire Category:EITC